


Two Letters

by Olivia_Y



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Y/pseuds/Olivia_Y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...even as I write this I feel my consciousness slipping, I can only hope I will remain lucid until this task is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Letters

_My dearest Apollo，_

I must first apologise for any incoherence in this letter; this predicament we are in – this hostage situation – has already taken its toll on me. The torture they inflict is too much to bear – forgive my weakness – and even as I write this I feel my consciousness slipping, I can only hope I will remain lucid until this task is complete.

By now you must know my devotion to you, that even when everything around me has lost rhyme and reason, I will follow you for as long as you will permit it. You are the light I cling to when I feel I may succumb to the darkness that threatens to engulf my mind.

Looking at you – all the resolve and determination that radiate from your very soul – gives me the strength to keep holding on; to have faith that we will get through this and somehow emerge for the stronger; to believe that the suffering will end and we will again find our place in the sun.

My heart pounds with the terror that they may discover this letter before it reaches you; I do not fear their punishment – though severe it will surely be – but the thought that you will never read these words. There is still so much left unsaid, but I cannot risk more.

If this is the end, it is an honour to be here by your side.

_\- R_

__

__

_Grantaire，_

The lecture will be over in ten minutes, quit being melodramatic.

_\- E_ __


End file.
